Synthetic plastic foam such as flexible, low-density polyurethane is widely used as an upholstery material in automobiles and furniture. The foam is covered with an attractive and wear-resistant outer layer of vinyl, "Naugahyde", etc.
The present invention relates to an improvement in such materials and the method for their fabrication.